


Один день на Безымянной планете

by Zolotilda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolotilda/pseuds/Zolotilda
Summary: Один день из жизни Безымянной планеты, который вот уже какой раз старые друзья проводят вместе. Они вспоминают свои жизни, делятся мыслями, поддразнивают друг друга, шутят, играют и поедают сэндвичи.





	Один день на Безымянной планете

В лесу наступило утро. Свет мягко пробивался сквозь тихие кроны деревьев, едва касаясь мокрой от росы травы, а воздух понемногу разогревался. Лучи звезды дотянулись к ручью, текущему на опушке, и, отражаясь от воды, падали на заросшую высокой травой тропинку.  
Внезапно ветви сотряс сильный поток ветра и время замедлилось. Рваными движениями фиолетовая листва заметалась из стороны в сторону, словно на испорченной голограмме. Воздух вокруг пульсировал, то нагреваясь, то остывая. Посреди перелеска, прямо над тропой возникла маленькая светящаяся точка. Она стремительно увеличивалась в объемах, становясь шаром. В самом его центре образовался коридор, по которому шли две высокие фигуры. За их спинами виднелись длинные развевающиеся плащи, а тела незнакомцев были покрыты блестящими темными доспехами. Лица их были скрыты за темными шлемами, а вид был устрашающ. Фигуры вышли наружу, шар медленно растаял в воздухе и в тот же миг время восстановило свой ход. Листва снова мирно покачивалась, воздух разрядился и перестал быть густым эфиром, а небо как было зеленым, так и осталось.  
\- Я роняю запад – у! Я роняю запад – у! – послышалось из-за стальной маски, увенчанной острыми шпилями. С головы до ног разодетый в кольчугу воин, будто ребенок начал припрыгивать на полянке от радости, побрякивая своим обмундированием.  
\- Господи! Вот кому-кому, но не тебе такое напевать, Ронни! – саркастически одернул его второй – одетый во все черное. Он пошел вперед, громко дыша через маску и пытаясь разглядеть сквозь выпуклые темные линзы ту самую тропу.  
\- Что ты сказал, Энни? – сердито промычал Ронни и остановился.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Просто остынь, - произнес второй пришелец и продолжил поиск. Тот, что звался Ронни подался вперед, посмеиваясь.  
\- Ха! Наверное, Оби-Ван тебе тоже самое на Мустафаре сказал?  
Энни остановился. Он повернулся к своему обидчику, рука воина достала световой меч, который зажегся и – тыщщ! пуньк – к несчастью, потух.  
\- Вот же ж блин! -  
\- Аххахаха! – согнулся от смеха второй. – Ты что, забыл, что это тут НЕ РАБОТАЕТ? Аххахаха, Гэндальф оценил бы твой маленький фейерверк! - рука в железной перчатке звонко постучала об колено, содрогаясь в смешливом припадке. - Энни, ну ладно тебе, угомонись!  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Оба двинулись дальше. За опушкой лес сомкнулся и друзьям пришлось заново искать ту тропинку, которую они сделали в прошлый раз. Благо эта чаща не была густой и оврагов не было, поэтому они без труда нашли то, что искали. Едва редкая рощица закончилась, их взгляду явилась новая опушка с густой лиловой травой, мирно покачивающейся на ветру. Ее окружали уже другие деревья, более крупные, нежели чем в той роще, из которой они вышли – они были толстыми, высокими и их листва была пышной и цвела розовым цветом. Посреди поляны было самое высокое и большое самое раскидистое из них. Оно было настолько огромное, что на одной его нижней ветви можно было бы устроить целую дискотеку для таких Ронни и Энни.  
\- Наперегонки?  
\- Давай.  
Весело побрякивая железками и периодически путаясь в плащах и пушистой траве, друзья добежали до дерева практически одновременно. Ронни немного обогнал своего спутника, он первым закинул ногу на заботливо прибитую дощечку, которая служила ступенькой на пути к уютным ветвям, поэтому Энни пришлось ждать. Его замучила одышка и он устало зашипел сквозь маску.  
\- У-фффф. У-ффффф.  
\- Да сними ты ее! – послышался насмешливый голос сверху. Разъяренный Энни, недолго думая, дотянулся до свисающего конца плаща своего товарища и с наслаждением потянул его вниз.  
\- Ааааа! – послышался крик, сменившийся глухим падением в невысокую мягкую серебристо-сиреневую траву у основания дерева.  
\- Хехе! – усмехнулся Энни и довольный полез наверх. – Сделал гадость – сердцу радость!  
\- Вот все вы люди такие! – послышалось снизу.  
Когда оба забрались на дерево и уселись на широкую ветку на высоте, откуда открывался красивый вид на лес, то сняли свои огнеупорные рюкзачки и достали из них сэндвичи, фрукты, творог и питье. Оба открыли в себе любовь к правильной пище, поэтому сэндвичи были из ржаного хлеба, Энни сделал с козьим сыром, а Ронни с тунцом. Скатерть расстелена, стол накрыт. Ронни уже было схватился за банан, как услышал:  
\- Стой! Тебе не кажется, что мы кое-что забыли?  
\- Блин! Каждый раз забываем! Оп! –  
Через мгновение на ветке вместо двух безликих темных господинов оказалось двое прекрасных воинов – облаченный в темно-коричневый табард, брюки, пояс и сапоги Энакин Скайуокер, он же Дарт Вейдер. Вторым был Майрон aka Саурон aka много кто еще, на котором вместо доспехов свободно сидели черная рубашка и штаны. Он был босиком.  
\- Палпатец! Надо было это еще у опушки сделать, тогда бы я тебя точно обогнал! – смачно откусив яблоко заключил Энни с долей недовольства в голосе.  
\- Да уж конечно, в этих-то сапогах?– иронично усмехнулся Ронни и взял сэндвич. Друзья принялись обедать.  
Ярко светило золотое солнце, будто приветствуя своих старых знакомых. Ласково дули местные ветра, покачивая порозовевшие в лучах света кроны, простиравшиеся до самого горизонта, где они сливались с бирюзовой каемкой неба. Пахло свежестью и травами, сотнями трав, названия которым они еще не придумали, этот запах каждый раз будто волшебное снадобье исцелял их умы и сердца, очищая их от пережитой боли и черного уныния.  
Ронни поневоле отвлекся от красот дивной планеты на разглядывание собственных волос. Они были длинными и такими же сияющими, как солнце. Он и позабыл, что они такие красивые. Майрон не выдержал и начал их расчесывать.  
\- Эй, я же ем! – возмутился его сосед, показывая взглядом на сияющую волосинку, которая медленно поплыла в сторону сэндвича с сыром в руке Энакина. Саурон нахмурился, поймал волосинку и пустил ее по ветру в другую сторону, тайком провожая взглядом. Продолжая сиять, она еще долго летела, пока не исчезла совсем.  
На Безымянной планете они были, наверное, уже в сотый раз. Однажды их вселенные совершенно случайно пересеклись и оба в одно и то же время оказались здесь. Сначала был нелепый поединок, где никто не выиграл, потом спор, злость из-за того, что они не могли понять, как же так произошло, что на целой планете никого, кроме них тут нет, потом задушевные разговоры у костра и, наконец, путь домой. Горькая правда о том, как им снова увидеться не омрачила их жизнь, но укрепила их дружбу, и вот, эти двое снова были здесь.  
Ронни провел пальцами ровно по линии, где складка угольно-черных штанов падала на кроваво-красную толстую кору дерева и вздохнул.  
\- А помнишь, как мы оба, увидев друг друга, напугались и одновременно подумали, что маска – отличная штука? Никто не узнает, что ты только что чуть не наложил от страха! – ухахатывался Энни.  
\- Да, помню. Знатно вышло. – вяло улыбнулся Ронни, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Эй, ну ты чего? Негоже майа печалиться, когда вокруг такие красоты! – воскликнул джедай и провел рукой по линии горизонта, как бы гладя верхушки деревьев.  
\- И не такие красоты видали – усмехнулся Майрон. – Только человек родом с планеты, которая выглядит как одна большая куча песка может каждый раз так восхищаться этим местом!  
\- Оооо, я чувствую мы опять завели шарманку про Валинор? – со скучающим видом протянул Энни. – Ты мог туда попасть даже после всего, что натворил твой этот…сожитель что ли. Покаяться надо было, когда тебя звали на суд. Это мне впору тосковать - у меня-то пути назад как раз не было.  
\- Мелькор был моим господином, и хватит его называть моим сожителем! - недовольно произнес Ронни, аккуратно наливая компот из дикой ягоды в глиняную чашу. – У нас слово «господин» не несет такого смысла, как у вас, людей! Да, ты прав, я тоскую по садам Валар. Весь зримый мир, что мне удавалось застать – лишь блеклая тень прекрасного пристанища вала, где я по своей судьбе навеки чужой. Я тоскую по вечному свету, наполняющему все живое, по песням Валиэ, по ободряющему похлапыванию по плечу великого Аулэ.  
Энни вдруг воскресил в памяти те моменты, когда Оби Ван точно так же хлопал его по плечу и говорил, что у него все получится. Он поставил рядом с огромной фляжкой свою чашку и Ронни налил компота и ему.  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? Больше всего я действительно скучаю по Мелькору, как бы ты там его не называл. Я был одним из сильнейших майа и меня не могли не восхитить его сила и мощь. Когда он был юным, то был своенравным и сильным творцом, я просто был обречен на предательство остальных, мне казалось, что только он мог дать мне то, чего я хочу. Понимаешь о чем я?  
\- О, да. Понимаю. – грустно протянул Энакин и они, тихо стукнувшись чашками, осушили их до дна.  
Вечерело. Закат мягко светился сине-фиолетовым светом. Энни и Ронни играли в бадминтон, пока совсем не стало смеркаться.  
\- Так нечестно. Ты все время выигрываешь! В следующий раз играем во что-то другое. – произнесла фигура, тщательно ищущая вокруг волан, который затерялся в траве.  
\- Чего ты жалуешься? У тебя только пальца на руке нет, а у меня всей кисти! – произнес второй, складывая ракетку в сумку.  
\- В смысле нет кисти? Она есть, просто ненастоящая! – возмутился первый. В его поле зрения наконец попал волан и он радостно побежал к нему.  
\- Максималист хренов! Ты вообще не человек! А вообще знаешь что? Плохому танцору всегда что-то мешает! – заерничал второй и стремительными шагами направился к дереву, во избежание звездюлей. Майрон все-таки немного лучше бегал.  
Заранее собрав хворост, с наступлением темноты ребята стали внизу готовить место для костра. Это место уже не зарастало травой – друзья каждый раз закладывали его камнями, которые потом аккуратно отодвигались, туда складывались ветки, поджигались и получался костер. Пока Майрон, как более компетентный специалист по огню, разводил его, Энакин бережно доставал пакеты с упругим маршмеллоу из рюкзачка. Так, зефирки, компот… Что-то еще.  
\- Захвати печеньки! – крикнул Ронни. Небольшая возня наверху, и вот уже Энни спускается с улыбкой во все тридцать два.  
Майрон улыбнулся.  
\- Ну давай, скажи это еще стомиллионный раз -  
\- ПЕЧЕНЬКИ ЗАХВАЧЕНЫ, МОЙ ВЛАСТЕЛИН! – раскрасневшись выпалил Энни и они оба рассмеялись. - Ну каждый раз смешно же? –  
\- Ага, – иронично произнес Майрон и они снова рассмеялись.  
За большим кругом из крупных валунов, которые защищали пришельцев от ночного ветра, зашумела листва. Недалеко от линии горизонта, где уже было совсем черным-черно, взошли два кроваво-красных месяца. Двое друзей успели поджарить и съесть все маршмеллоу, выпить весь компот из ягод и спеть все песни, которые знали. Костер все еще ярко горел, а Ронни и Энни, облокотившись спиной на камни, которые предварительно закидали травой для мягкости, еще сидели рядом, не торопясь на ветви великана-дерева, где все уже было готово для сна. Плащи им всегда служили одеялком, а большие охапки трав, наподобие тех, что за спиной – периной.  
\- Ммм, кстати, ты принес?  
\- Что? – непонимающе произнес Ронни не отрывая взгляд от огня, который особенно ярко отражался в его глазах.  
\- Кхэм-кхэээм… - настойчиво глядел ему в лицо сосед.  
\- Ааа! Кхе-кхееее!.. – приподнял брови майа и посмотрев на Энни в ответ, начал хлопать себя попутно по карманам. – Фуух, слава Эру, принес, не забыл. Пришлось самого неболтливого назгула просить собрать его.  
Из заднего кармана он достал небольшой льняной мешочек, заботливо перевязанный шпагатом.  
\- «Южная Звезда»?  
\- Нее, «Старый Тоби»!  
Словно по волшебству, из самого большого камня Энакин вытащил камень поменьше и вынул из образовавшейся ниши две длинные деревянные трубки.  
\- Отлично! Заправляй.  
Мгновение – и вот уже набитые табачным зельем трубки сладко задымились в ночном воздухе.  
\- Забористая хрень! – сипло произнес Энни, нахмурившись и попутно кашляя.  
\- Не торопись ты! Спешка – враг хорошего табака.  
\- Нда. Мне она по жизни мешает, эта спешка.  
Энни вытащил из нагрудного кармана медальон и раскрыл его. В нем были две двигающиеся голограммы – мальчика и девочки. Майрон взглянул на них и улыбнулся.  
\- Жаль, что в моем мире нет голограмм. А детишки милые.  
\- Да уж. Только вот они пытались убить меня. А когда узнали, что я их отец – возненавидели себя.  
\- Энни, ты не виноват… Ты человек, а у людей не так много ответственности, как у богов.  
\- Я пролил столько крови невинных. Я уничтожал детей. Я свел в могилу свою возлюбленную и мать своих детей, в конце концов. Это слишком много для одного меня.  
\- Твои дети попытались все исправить и, кажется, у них вышло. Так же, как и у детей Илуватара. Ты всего лишь человек. Господин манипулировал тобой, чтобы получить свое.  
Энни молча затянулся и выдохнул облако дыма, которое тут же подхватил ветер и унес куда-то далеко вверх.  
\- Каково это – любить? – неожиданно спросил Ронни.  
\- Что? – переспросил Энни и так резко повернулся к Майрону, что густая волнистая челка просто съехала ему на глаза. Он быстро убрал волосы, желая посмотреть, как Майрон снова спросит это. Ронни покраснел (потом он скажет, что это тлеющие угольки осветили его лицо, но кого он обманывал?) и повторил:  
\- Ну… каково себя чувствовать, когда ты любишь? Просто интересно, что такого?  
Энакин широко улыбнулся и мечтательно взглянул на звезды, расположившись поудобнее.  
\- Ну, это такое чувство, которое словно огонь разгорается у тебя внутри, когда ты рядом с тем, кто тебе нравится. Когда он далеко, то ты тоскуешь и думаешь, что не можешь жить без него. Зато когда вы вместе, то кажется, что весь мир создан только для вас двоих. Вы понимаете друг друга без слов.  
Тут Энни заметил, как Майрон мечтательно смотрит на звезды, слушая его, и продолжил.  
\- Вам хочется всегда-всегда быть вместе. Делить одну крепость на двоих. А однажды ты предлагаешь свое половинке завести много-много маленьких орчат…  
Если бы взглядом Саурона можно было бы убивать и в этой вселенной, то Энни не спасли бы даже самые мускулистые мидихлорианы. Две фигурки еще долго бегали одна за другой по опушке вокруг костра, зато выяснили заодно, что Энакин бегает ничуть не хуже Майрона.  
Предрассветные часы на Безымянной были поистине сказочными. Оба они проснулись пораньше, чтобы застать эти мгновения и не сговариваясь проснулись одновременно. Даже оба искушенных ока Саурона нехотя любовались этим местом по утрам, глядя на нежный переход от голубоватого горизонта к бирюзовому и наконец насыщенному зеленому небу, на котором еще мерцали яркие звезды. Воздух планеты был наполнен сладким ароматом мокрой травы и листвы.  
Ронни спал на краю и утром обнаружил, что ночной дождь стек с листьев прямо на его властелинский плащ и намочил его. Лорд Вейдер спал в глубине укрытия – там, где над широкой ветвью-ложем образовывалась плотная крыша из других листьев и веток поменьше, потому ранний завтрак в это промозглое, но ясное утро они провели сидя под плащом Энни. Как раз оставалось пару сэндвичей с сыром (Энакин заботливо сделал их побольше) и компот из яблок, поэтому они не спеша жевали сэндвичи и разглядывали таявшие на противоположной солнцу стороне звезды. Хоть и нельзя было сесть на самом краю, как в прошлый раз (там все промокло), они не расстроились, сели чуток дальше, где открывался такой же чудесный вид лес.  
\- Наше время подходит к концу. – сказал Майрон, допивая компот и пытаясь вытащить из чашки кусочек яблока.  
\- Господи, ты всегда это говоришь! Можно ли чуть меньше пафоса? – сделал замечание Энни, доедая свою порцию творога, который, оказывается, тоже остался.  
\- И это мне говорит человек, который практически убив своего сына, такой «Хехей! Люк, я твой отец! Если ты там хотел поиграть в бейсбол или поговорить о размножении, то у тебя есть несколько секунд!»  
\- Да иди ты! – крикнул Энни и кинул мимо Майрона, глиняную чашку, которая вдребезги разбилась о ствол дерева, оставив на нем коричневый след.  
\- Опять психуешь, ничему тебя жизнь не учит! –  
\- Ты хотел сказать смерть.  
Наступило недолгое молчание.  
\- Смерть – это часть жизни. Пока нас не забыли мы все еще живы.  
\- Забудут, и не таких забывают. Ты что, сейчас четвертую стену сломать хочешь?  
\- Нет, это в любом мире так. Даже если наша история закончена, и мы умерли в наших мирах, то всегда найдутся те, кто не забудут. Они должны быть! Иначе какой во всем смысл?  
\- Нам появляться скоро, а он снова свое заладил. Нет никакого смысла, все просто идет своим чередом. Остается наслаждаться тем, что есть, мой друг. Пошли давай, время скоро снова остановится.  
Спустившись вниз, они миновали опушку и, оказавшись на узкой тропе, снова приняли свои темные обличья. Два владыки, два темных господина толкая друг друга и периодически отпуская шуточки за двести, наконец дошли до маленького перелеска, откуда пришли вчера.  
\- Еще одна жизнь, еще одна смерть…  
\- Так пусть же история начнется заново, как уже сотни раз!  
\- Пусть начнется!  
Каждый из них закрыл глаза. Слушая свое дыхание, каждый начинал видеть свет. Отдаляясь друг от друга, их души сливались со светом мертвых и живых звезд, устремляясь в помыслы своих создателей и оживая в их умах.  
И история началась.


End file.
